


Christmas eve

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Gifts, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ash spends christmas night with different guys





	1. Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GentleBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/gifts).



> I own nothing  
> this is a gift to all fans and subscribers   
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas

It was christmas eve, In Kanto a small out of the way town was experiencing a beautiful falling of snow, the moon full in the sky and all was peaceful. Both Ash and Brock were enjoying a nice walk on this night walking in a small wooded area close to town. "hey what is that" Ash asked pointing towards a hidden cave, with a large amount of snow surrounding it.

 

"lets find out" Brock says leading the way in and noting that the walls were lit by glowing rocks which on closer inspection "are these moonstones?" he asked surprised. Ash followed behind happy to explore something new when the world was so quite as he walked in he found a stray sticks and oddly enough a bed of cloth covered leaves. 

 

Brock noticed those as well "now that's odd, someone must be staying here" he said only to yell in shock as a huge pile of snow fell over the cave entrance blocking them in. Ash ran to the entrance but it was futile they had no way to dig themselves out so he moved towards a firepit to see if he could start a fire to keep them warm.

 

Brock walked over to help after seeing that the cave wasn't that deep so they didn't need to worry about any random pokemon while they were stuck. With a calm fire providing heat the cave quickly grew to a comfortable temperature and Ash let his mind wander a bit thinking of his real christmas wish.

 

"well this is nice if a bit unexpected" Brock said calmly as they both sat by the fire as he tried not to think about what he wanted to do to the other boy right then. Without realizing it Ash scooted closer to Brock and said "yeah it is perfect" not thinking before he said it.

 

Brock smiled and wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders "I think so too" he said lowly as he squeezed the boy. Letting out a slight epp Ash blushed as he was pulled almost onto Brock's lap and turned to look at him loving the way the fire light danced across his smiling face. Brock chuckled a bit and pulled Ash the rest of the way into his lap and held him close loving the feel and keeping the boy warm at the same time "is this okay?"

 

With a nod Ash leaned forward and kissed Brock to prove he wanted this. Brock smiled and pressed his lips harder against Ash's with a small pleased moan as he squeezed the boy.

 

Wrapping his arms around Brock's neck Ash moaned as he was kissed and his mouth was mapped by Brock's questing tongue. Brock smiled and pulled back and leaned his forehead on Ash's "how long?" he asked of the boy.

 

Still blushing Ash said " since we meet" and leaned in hugging Brock tightly. Brock groaned "you should have said sooner" he said as he trailed a hand down to grope Ash's ass.

 

Ash groaned and nuzzled his face into Brock's neck inhaling his scent and grinding his hips down a bit. Brock groaned and continued groping Ash's ass as he trailed the other up the back of the boy's shirt.

 

Ash moved and ran his hands under Brock's shirt and felt his well defined muscles and perky nipples. Brock smiled and kissed the boy's forehead as he pulled Ash's shirt off before kissing his exposed chest and rubbed his back.

 

Ash shivered as his bare skin was exposed and then let out a moan when he was teased by Brock's wandering fingers. Brock moved and teased one of Ash's nipples with his mouth while running a hand along his spine as the other snaked into the boy's pants and groped his bare ass.

 

Ash wiggled around on Brock's lap as he was teased and his hands fell to Brock's lap feeling the hard cock straining. Brock smiled and switched nipples before reaching down with his other hand and squeezed both cheeks groping and spreading his cheeks as he massaged the boy's ass. 

 

"Please Brock" Ash moaned out as he panted his own 5 inch cock hard and leaking pre in his pants. Brock smiled and moved them to the bed and laid Ash out as he undid the boy's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. 

 

With a sigh at the preesure being relieved Ash laid on the bed open to Brock and looked up before saying "aren't you a little over dressed" while smiling. Brock smiled "not for this" he said before taking Ash's cock into his mouth and sucked on it hard.

 

Ash arched his back from the sudden pleasure and fisted his hands in Brock's hair with a loud moan, his perky nipples standing tall, stomach drawn tight and eyes closed in bliss moaning incoherently. Brock smiled and sucked hard on Ash's cock as he bobbed slowly up and down it licking the head and slit as he did so.

 

Ash was in another land as he was pleasured he felt the coil of orgasm start to tighten in his groin and tried to warn Brock, but all that came out was more moans. Brock smiled and just kept going loving the feel and taste of Ash's cock in his mouth as he brought a finger to his hole and slowly pushed it in.

 

Ash was breathing heavily as his body experianced the pleasures and he just teetered on the edge waiting for the final push to send him over. Brock wiggled his finger deeper and found what he was looking for and pressed on the tight bundle of nerves as he sucked hard on the head of Ash's cock.

 

With a scream of pleasure Ash lost control and let his load fill Brock's mouth moaning the whole time as his hole spasmed around the invading Digit. Brock drank it down before pulling off with a pop and adding a second finger "did you enjoy that Ash?"

 

Panting out of breath Ash nodded his head and tried to sit up. Brock pushed him back down as he stretched the boy's hole "we're not done yet" he said to him calmly as he fingered the boy. Ash reached up trying to undo Brock's shirt saying "let me see you".

 

Brock pulled his fingers free and pulled his shirt off before plunging them back in. Ash could see how well built Brock was and the sight of his body made Ash hard again. Brock smiled as he fingered the boy continuing to stretch him "like what you see huh?" he said with a smirk. "Yes" Ash moaned as he saw the way Brock's muscles moved while finger fucking his hole and saw the straining bulge in his pants.

 

Brock smiled and feeling Ash's hole was ready he pulled his pants and underwear off and his large 9 inch cock sprang free as he laid it on top of the other boy's "you want it Ash?". "yes take me" Ash said before pulling Brock into a kiss and groping his muscles. Brock moaned and lined up his cock before slowly pushing into Ash's tight hole loving the feel of the tight passage around him.

 

Ash groaned as his hole was stretched and could hear faintly a deep jolly laugh but paid it no mind as he bared down to take more of Brock's cock. Brock kept pushing in slowly as he leaned down and nibbled along Ash's neck and ran his hands along the boy's thighs. 

 

Ash ran his hands over Brock's body and tweaked his nipples. Brock groaned and jerked his hips hard shoving the rest of his cock in. Moaning Ash teased Brock's nipples even more and ground his hips to gain more friction.

 

Brock slowly started rocking his hips as he kissed and nibbled and sucked on Ash's neck groaning at how tight his hole is. Ash felt his hole squeeze around Brock making them both moan out.

 

Brock rocked a little harder into Ash's hole as he moaned lowly into the boy's ear. "Faster" moaned Ash as he loved the fullness and wanted more.

 

Brock groaned and sat up grabbing his hips and pounded hard into Ash looking down at him with a heated look. Letting out moans of apreaciation and pleasure Ash felt his second orgasm coming.

 

"Yeah that's it let it out" Brock said as he pounded Ash's hole hard and fast. Not holding back Ash shot his load onto Brock's stomach with a groan. Brock let out a long groan as he gave a couple more hard thrusts before bottoming out and spilling his seed into Ash's tight hole. 

 

Ash moaned as he felt the warmth spread through him and suddenly felt very sleepy. Brock too felt a wave of tired and pulled out just in time as he collapsed beside Ash and pulled him tight "love you" he said on a yawn as he wrapped himself around the boy. "love you too" Ash said as he passed out but he thought he saw a flash of red right before he was out. Brock thought he saw it too as he passed out squeezing Ash to him tightly as he snuggled close.

 

Morning arrived and the boys woke to a few surprises in the cave. First off all their pokemon were there and second there was a pile of gifts stacked up in a pyramid shape as well as a note. The note made both boys blush cherry red.

 

 

'Santa is always watching- Merry Christmas'


	2. Hot Springs Inn

It was Christmas Eve in the Orange Islands the gang found themselves staying on an island with a hot springs Inn.

Tracey let out a sigh as he slipped into the hot springs wearing a pair of swim trunks as the inn catered towards families and didn't want some kid to see his package  
Ash walked in wearing a tight speedo that showed of his bubble butt. As he slid into the water he let out a sigh and commented "this is so much nicer then the last springs I went to" smiling over to Tracey.

"the last one I went to was barely luke warm" Tracey said with a chuckle as he leaned against the cushioned edge of the spring  
Ash laughed and relaxed in the water tilting his head back exposing his neck and his chest bobbed in the water showing his hard nipples.

Tracey licked his lips as he watched Ash's body bob in the water and looked at the smooth skin along his neck  
Ash could feel the eyes on him and slowly slid closer to Tracey.

seeing this Tracey slid closer as well meeting Ash half way and kissed his neck just under his chin  
Ash let out a low moan and straddled Tracey's lap.

Tracey wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist as he kissed along Ash's neck before tilting his head down and capturing his lips  
Deepening the kiss Ash moaned as he felt Tracey thrust against him.  
Tracey held Ash tight as he dominated the kiss and ground his hard cock against the other boy's as he mapped out his mouth with his tongue.  
Grinding down Ash was also hard as a rock and moaning into Tracey's mouth.

Tracey pulled back from the kiss and just continued grinding against Ash "you look so cute right now" he whispered huskily  
Ash blushed at the compliment and said "you look perfect as well".

Tracey smiled and kissed along Ash's jaw as he continued to slowly grind the clothed erections together  
Hands quickly found their way to Tracey's nipples and teased them as Ash bounced slightly adding more friction

Tracey moaned and moved his hands to Ash's cheeks giving them a squeeze as he continued peppering his jaw and neck in kisses.  
The boys made out for an hour in the water of the springs under a pale moon with a lite snow fall.

They decided to head back to their room to finish both surprised they hadn't been interrupted  
Ash laid on the tatami mat with his robe spread out and his speedo bulging.  
Tracey smirked his robe resting around his elbows as he straddled Ash and slowly ground their bulges together and ran his hands along the boy's torso  
Moaning Ash felt his body being teased and ground up into Tracey.

Tracey smiled and continued grinding down onto Ash as he pinched and pulled his nipples letting out low groans of pleasure  
"close" Moaned out Ash as he approached his end

"yeah that's it come for me Ash" Tracey said sweetly as he increased the speed of their grinding getting close himself  
With a groan Ash shot his load into his speedo and panted.

Tracey moaned as he felt Ash's seed soak his trunks and came himself painting the inside with his own seed which slowly leaked out as he laid his body down his robe covering them as it showed off all but the small of his back  
The two dozed of in each others arms content.

 

Brock woke Christmas morning wondering why he had decided to stay with Ivy as he sat up in bed he saw a note on his bed side table.

'A reminder of what you're missing rests in the drawer-Santa' the note read  
Brock opened the drawer in a flash and blushed at what was inside of it.

"Hey sleepy head finally up huh?" Ivy said as she entered the room before her eyes landed on what was in the drawer as she let out a girly squeal  
Brock turned in horror at the fact the sketch was seen by Ivy.  
Ivy quickly ran over and practically drooled over it "give me all the juicy details" she said as she pinned Brock with a stare that only a yaoi fangirl could produce  
Brock ran in fear forgetting he was trapped on an island with Ivy.

"THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN TO!" Ivy yelled as she chased the man leaving the sketch of Ash on his back with Brock sliding between his legs

 

when they awoke the next morning there were a couple cans of edible body paint of different colors along with a nude sketch of Ash leaning against them along with another note.  
Ash blushed as he saw the perfect sketch of him naked and the note that came with it.  
'For the wonderful show last night-Santa~' Tracey turned bright red but practically drooled at the sketch which he wasn't sure he could match  
"well Santa seems to have taken a liking to me" Ash said as he tried to relax but did not see Tracey reading a second note just for him.

'The paints are for you have fun~' this one wasn't signed Tracey noted as he looked at the colors and decided on green as he carefully opened it "lay back and close your eyes" he told Ash keeping the opened paint can out of sight  
Ash did as he was asked and laid down lifting his hips when he felt his speedo being pulled off.

Tracey pulled out a small brush he used when he felt like painting a sketch and dipped it in the paint and started drawing on Ash with it making intricate spiral patterns starting at his nipples running along the lines of his abs swirling up his cock and around his balls before trailing down and stopping just before his hole  
Ash giggled as the brush moved over his skin but did his best to stay still as Tracey worked his magic.

"lift your legs" Tracey ordered as he dipped the brush into the paint  
Lifting his leg Ash felt his hole become exposed to the air and twitch.

Tracey smiled and painted Ash's hole to resemble the sun and had lines coming off it too cover his cheeks before he set the brush aside and licked one of the lines off his right cheek  
Ash moaned as he felt the tongue trace over his skin.

Tracey smiled and continued licking the lines up careful not to lick any off Ash's hole yet  
Ash whimpered as he felt his hole twitch in desire and frustration.

Tracey smirked and moved back "legs down" he ordered knowing it would smear the paint making for more fun when he got back down there  
Reluctantly Ash did as told knowing Tracey wanted to take his time and enjoy it.

Tracey started at the right nipple licking and sucking on it before licking up the lines until he reached Ash's abs before doing the same on the other side  
Ash was hard and leaking pre from the teasing of Tracey's tongue.

Tracey next swirled his tongue along the spirals on Ash's abs dipping into the belly button which he'd filled with the paint  
"Please" Ash whimpered as he was teased.  
Tracey just continued to tease the boy now moving to his crotch and sucking on his balls cleaning them of paint  
A steady stream of pre leaked from Ash as his balls were cleaned.

Tracey smirked and licked along one of the spirals on Ash's cock catching the pre and swallowing it as he took the boy's cock into his mouth and giving it the same treatment he'd given his balls  
Ash let out a loud moan as he was given pleasure by the wonderful mouth.

Tracey smiled and after fully cleaning Ash's cock popped off of it "alright legs up" he ordered as he leaned back

Lifting his legs Ash knew what was coming and wanted it eagerly.  
Tracey started by licking the line running down from his balls before staring at Ash's crack smeared with the green paint wanting to see him wiggle a bit  
Moaning out as his hole was lapped Ash shifted to give more access

Tracey went to town on the hole and quickly cleaned it of all paint before thrusting his tongue in  
Ash wiggled his hips as he was filled by Tracey's tongue.

Tracey slid his tongue in and out slowly almost teasingly so as he loosened the hole up  
wanting more Ash said "come on Tracey" and gave a shove back.

Tracey chuckled and started sliding it in and out faster practically fucking Ash with his tongue  
Reaching up Ash started to tease his own nipples as he was tongue fucked.

Tracey smiled and pulled back sitting back and sliding his trunks off his 7 inch cock standing proud "wanna take it for a ride?" he asked with a cocky smirk  
"Yes" Ash panted out and moved to push Tracey on to his back

"Yeah that's it" Tracey said as he laid back and looked up at the boy  
Taking hold of the cock, Ash guided it into his prepared hole eager to feel the stretch.

Tracey licked his lips and moaned lightly as Ash took his cock in hand  
Sliding down the cock Ash moaned and started moving fast loving the pleasure.

Tracey groaned as Ash bounced away on his cock and placed his hands on his hips rubbing the front of them with his thumbs  
Ash's own cock was slapping up and down as he bounced away on Tracey.

Tracey moaned louder and thrust up into Ash's bouncing as he took his cock in his right hand  
With the added sensation of Tracey stroking him Ash did not last long before shooting his load onto their stomachs.

Tracey groaned as Ash came his hole tightening around his cock and he slammed the boy all the way down on his cock as he exploded into his hole  
Panting Ash smiled down at Tracey as he felt him shoot, and leaned down to kiss.

Tracey leaned up and met Ash's lips with his own as they shared a sweet and passionate kiss


	3. Cabin

"Man this snow came out of nowhere" Ash said to pikachu as he walked through the storm trying to find cover. "Pika" the yellow mouse said in agreement as he snuggled into Ash's neck for warmth "Pika!Pika!" he said excitedly as he saw a shape not too far off and pointed to it. "nice going Pikachu" Ash complimented as they entered a rustic cabin with a bed, fireplace, small bathroom with a copper heat tub and cupboard of food.

"Pikachu!" he said and pointed to the stack of wood by the fire from his spot pressed firmly into Ash's neck. Ash moved and set up a fire while releasing his other three pokemon and running the water to be heated up for a bath. Pikachu watched Ash from his spot on the bed surrounded by the other pokemon, Cyndaquil's mane of fire helping to warm the small cabin as Totodile and Chikorita cuddled close for warmth. The water warmed up so Ash slid his clothes off, hung them to dry and sat in the hot water moaning as he was soothed by it.

Totodile saw the steam and after a nod from Pikachu bounced over and climbed in with him letting out a similar noise. Ash had closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth and did not see his pokemon chatting as he soaked with Totodile. Totodile kept an ear on the conversation as the other three were discussing their plan for tonight as Pikachu had told them of Ash's previous Christmas eve's and how he wanted to make this one just as special

After soaking long enough Ash stood and discovered that there were no towels but a set of pajamas in his size. Totodile climbed out and shook off before standing by the fire to dry as all the pokemon ogled Ash's nude form licking their lips. After Ash was dressed he curled up on the bed with his pokemon and feel to sleep, completely at their mercy.

Pikachu quietly signaled the others as he carefully peeled off Ash's bottoms leaving him half naked as Totodile slowly rolled him onto his side. Thanks to the warmth of the cabin, Ash did not even notice the loss of clothing and stayed asleep. Cyndaquil moved forward and licked Ash's cock as Chikorita did the same on the other side and licked along the boy's crack  
A moan escaped and Ash grew hard but for some reason he did not wake up once.

Pikachu noticed and tilted his head as the fire and grass pokemon continued their actions as he moved up and poked Ash's mouth with his hard cock. Ash took Pikachu's cock in and sucked on it in his sleep as his own cock pulsed in the warm mouth of Cyndaquil. Pikachu moaned and thrust his cock in and out as Cyndaquill sucked on Ash's cock as Chikorita pushed his tongue into his hole while Totodile watched on stroking his cock.

Ash stayed sound asleep almost like magic was keeping him asleep but he still kept sucking. Chikorita pulled back and motioned to Pikachu who pulled from Ash's mouth being replaced by Totodile as he moved to Ash's ass and pushed his 5 inch cock in moaning out at the tight warmth. Groaning in his sleep Ash pushed back onto the thrusting cock while still sucking on Totodile.

Pikachu moaned and panted as he fucked Ash not holding back in his thrusting as Totodile did the same to his mouth while Cyndaquil kept sucking on his cock and Chikorita had moved to lick and suck on the boy's balls. Ash moaned in his sleep and his body tensed up preparing to shoot into the sucking mouth. Both pokemon kept sucking on him while the other two pounded their respective holes faster.

With a groan Ash shot his load into Cyndaquil's mouth and his hole tightened. Cyndaquil drank it down as Pikachu came into his clenching heat and the vibrations from his groan sent Totodile over the edge cuming hard into Ash's mouth. Ash swallowed the cum in his sleep and smiled as he felt his pokemon cuddle close to him and fall asleep.

upon awakening there was a pile of potion bottles with different pokemon faces on them along with a note. Ash looked confused until he saw the photo under the note it was a picture of his pokemon playing with him while he slept.

'The bottles are full of pheromones for the depicted pokemon, have fun~Santa' it read

Ash saw his pokemon smiling and laughed before saying "you guys could have just asked" and packing up to head back to the group. Totodile laughed as he'd told the others that making Pikachu blush as it had been his plan to do it while Ash slept.

After Ash was packed he he got his pokemon ready and saw a little sign next to the door saying 'S.C. Rest Cabin" and wondered who S.C. was as he left.


	4. Pokecenter

Ash wondered what this year would bring since he had received special gifts from Santa the past three christmas holidays

Max meanwhile was wondering what had gotten Ash so excited  
As they prepared for bed the lights flickered and Nurse Joy came by to tell them the power was on the fritz

Max asked how that would effect the center and she informed them that while lights would still work in most of the center the only place that would have heating was the rooms with the pokemon being cared for  
Ash slid into his bed ready for a restful night of sleep in anticipation of Santa's gift in the morning

Max however was freezing, he'd always had a problem with the cold and without heating his room was really cold  
Ash was a little chilly but could handle the cold

Max snuck out of his room already in his pjs and slipped into Ash's "hey Ash, c-can I s-sleep in here?" he asked his teeth chattering a bit  
Lifting the covers Ash let Max slid in and curled around him

"Th-thanks Ash" Max said as he cuddled up to the warmer boy  
Ash wrapped his arms around Max and pulled the smaller boys face into his chest

Max sighed his breath puffing against Ash's chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist  
Ash fell asleep but his nipples had become hard from Max's breath

Max had dozed off, but felt one of Ash's nipples on his cheek and instinctively took it into his mouth and started sucking on it gently  
Ash moaned in his sleep and his cock grew hard as Max nursed on his nipple

Max sucked away on the nipple his own cock hardening in his pants as well  
As the boys slept in each others embrace the night based on and at on point a gust of silver sparkling wind blew through the room in an instant

Max shivered as the breeze passed over him waking him up and he jerked back as he realized he was sucking on Ash's nipple  
Ash awoke when his wet nipple was exposed to the air and blinked in confusion saying"wh..what?"

"s-sorry" Max stuttered out shivering a bit as he'd fallen out of the bed his legs spread so his bulge was in full view  
Ash looked and saw both of their hard cocks before he pulled Max back to him

"A-ash?" Max asked questioningly as he was pulled back to the older boy  
"It's okay, you can continue" Ash said as he caressed Max's face

Max blushed and latched back onto the nipple sucking on it once more finding it quite enjoyable  
Ash moaned and ruffled Max's hair as his nipple was nursed

Max smiled around the nipple and sucked a little more firmly and wrapped his arms around Ash pulling his face closer  
Ash felt Max grind into his hip and was shocked at the size of his cock

Max moaned around Ash's nipple as he continued sucking on it and grinding his 8 inch cock into his hip  
Ash reached down to squeezed the bulge making Max moan out

Max pulled off the nipple as he moaned out his cock pulsing from Ash's grip on it as his hips jerked pressing harder into his palm

Pulling Max up Ash kissed him on the lips and freed his cock stroking it  
Max moaned into the kiss and moved his arms to wrap around Ash's neck as he thrust into his hand as his cock started to leak pre  
Sliding his own pants down Ash slid a finger into his hole stretching it out with a moan

Max continued thrusting into Ash's hand as he moaned as well their tongues tangling as they made out  
Feeling he was ready Ash removed his fingers and broke the kiss before telling Max "go ahead"

Max blushed and moved between Ash's legs and lined up his cock and slowly pushed in latching onto his other nipple as he did so

Moaning Ash wrapped his legs around Max's waist pulling him tight  
Max kept sucking as he bottomed out and started thrusting slowly in and out of his hole  
Ash's own cock rubbed Max's stomach with each thrust

Max moved a hand to stroke Ash's cock as he kept his slow pace knowing if he went faster he'd cum as he continued sucking away on the older boy's nipple  
In a world of pleasure Ash groaned as he approached his peak

Max's thrusts sped up and became erratic as his own climax approached and he stroked Ash faster as he continued sucking on his nipple  
Ash moaned loudly and shot his load onto their chests

Max moaned out releasing his nipple as he pushed all into Ash's clenching heat as he blew his own load into him  
Panting Ash kissed Max and said "Merry Christmas" before noticing a note on Max's Pokenav

Max didn't as he went back to sucking on Ash's nipple as he dozed off still lodged inside him  
Ash dozed off as well content with Max in him and to leave the note till tomorrow morning.

the next morning Max woke with a yawn as he pulled off Ash's nipple his cock having slipped out as he softened during the night, he noticed the note and grabbed it before blushing  
Waking up Ash asked "what is it Max?"

"this was on my pokenav" he said still blushing and passing Ash the note  
Ash read the note and laughed before explaining the past few years to Max

Max's blush lessened as he looked at the note again noticing a bit at the end which explained a new feature in his pokenav "hey he gave me a new app!" he said excitedly  
"lets go try it out" Ash said happy

Max laughed and flipped through his pokenav and pressed the logo that showed an X made of bone as he and Ash got dressed  
As Ash got dressed the App showed him naked instead of his bones and made Max studder

"holy crap, this thing looks through clothes" Max said eyes wide "hey it also gives sizes" he said as it showed the measurement of Ash's cock and what size his clothes and shoes should be  
"amazing, this will be fun" Ash said as he finished getting dressed and let Max dress


	5. Ranch

Paul scowled as he saw his brother talking with Ash a small part of him being jealous

Ash was happily chatting with Reggie as they walked through the ranch checking how the pokemon are dealing with the snow  
Reggie laughed at Ash's antics and asked "would you like a glass of hot chocolate?"

"Y-yeah, feeling a bit cold" Ash says with a kind smile to Reggie as he follows him back to the house  
Inside the house Reggie made three cups of hot cocoa for them to enjoy

Ash sat in the living room by the fire enjoying the warmth chuckling as Pikachu laid out on a rug in front of it  
Paul stood in the corner staring at Ash with barely concealed lust

Ash noticed him just standing there and smiled "you don't have to stand way over there, I don't bite...much" he said with a cheeky smile at the end  
Reggie laughed while Paul snorted but moved to sit on the other side of Ash

Ash smiled from his spot between the two and drank his hot chocolate in small sips sighing as it warmed him up  
The snow continued to fall as the boys chatted and enjoyed each other's company

Ash slowly dozed between the two as the warmth of the fire and his hot chocolate relaxed him and he slumped his head landing on Paul's shoulder  
Paul blushed as his crush leaned against him while Reggie teased "I see why you like him"

Ash mumbled in his sleep and cuddled closer to Paul even going so far as to kiss his neck as slept  
Paul lifted Ash up and carried him to bed before cuddling with him while Reggie decided to join in

Ash sighed and cuddled between the two as he nuzzled into Paul's neck giving light kisses as he slept on  
The brothers dozed of content and holding on to Ash tightly

As he slept Ash dreamed about the brothers and grew hard unconsciously grinding his groin into Paul and his ass into Reggie as he moaned in his sleep  
Both Brothers also grew hard in their sleep and let out moans at Ash's motions

Ash woke as he felt their cocks prodding him and smiled as he reached down to them and stroked their cocks  
moaning Paul bucked his hips while Reggie just let out a groan

Ash continued stroking their bulges wondering how far he could go before the brothers woke up as he gave their cocks a squeeze  
Paul stayed asleep bucking into Ash's hand, But Reggie let his breath ghost over Ash's neck

Ash turned his head so he could see Reggie's face to see if he was up as he continued stroking and squeezing their bulges  
"good morning" Reggie whispered to Ash as he moved his hand to squeeze Ash's cock

Ash smiled and kissed Reggie "morning" he said as he let out a moan and continued stroking and squeezing the clothed crotches  
Reggie slipped his hand into Ash's pants to get a better grip while moving his hips so Ash would have more room

Ash moaned and returned the favor slipping his hand into Reggie's pants and stroking his bare cock and doing the same to Paul to see what it would take to wake him "Paul's a deep sleeper I see" he said with a smirk as he stroked the brothers in time  
"yeah but I know how to wake him up" Reggie said while sliding a finger into Ash's hole

Ash let out a moan as the finger pushed in "I'm sure I can think of something" he said licking his lips as he gave Reggie a squeeze  
Kissing Ash, Reggie went to work preparing Ash's hole for what was to come

Ash moaned into the kiss and continued stroking the brothers cocks as he pushed back on Reggie's probing fingers his hole slowly loosening  
Deciding he was ready Reggie flipped Paul on his back and lifted Ash over the 8 inch hard cock

Ash smiled and lined up Paul's cock and gave Reggie a nod that he could lower him  
Slowly Reggie lowered the hole onto his brother's cock letting it be swallowed by the perfect hole

Ash moaned out as he was pushed down onto the cock "mm, feels good" he said as he placed his hands on Paul's chest to help keep himself stable  
Paul groaned and slowly woke to the sensation of Ash bouncing on his hard cock

"Morning sleepy head" Ash said as he kept bouncing on Paul's cock with a wide grin on his face  
Blushing Paul let out a loud moan as his cock was rode by Ash

Ash moved his hands and pinched and twisted Paul's nipples as he continued bouncing on his cock his own bouncing and splattering pre on his stomach  
Leaning on Ash's back, Reggie stole a kiss and tweaked Ash's nipples

Ash moaned into the kiss as his nipples hardened under Reggie's attentions as he bounced faster on Paul's cock  
"fuck" groaned Paul as he felt his brother massage his balls while Ash bounced harder

"so good" Ash moans out as he bounces away on Paul's cock and continues to play with his nipples  
"close" moaned Paul as he felt his balls draw up

"yeah cum for me" Ash moaned out as he bounced harder as Paul's cock hit his prostate repeatedly bringing him close himself  
Paul let out a scream as he filled Ash with his cum

Ash moaned out as his prostate was pelted by the cum and spilled his own onto Paul's chest and stomach as he leaned back against Reggie as he panted to catch his breath  
Gathering the cum on his finger Reggie brought it to his mouth and moaned at the flavor

Ash giggled and slowly slid off Paul and flopped on his back beside him "your turn" he said to Reggie with a smile as he brought his legs up exposing his hole which leaked a bit of the cum  
Lining up his 10 inch cock Reggie leaned down and kissed Ash

Ash kissed back and moaned as he felt the cock slowly push into his hole  
As he sunk into the hole, Reggie saw his brother looking at Ash with a gentle smile gracing his lips

Ash saw this as well and turned his head pulling Paul into a kiss as he moaned as the cock pushed deeper into him  
Setting a fast pace Reggie moaned out as the hole squelched around his thrusting cock

Ash moaned loudly as he made out slowly with Paul and pushed back on Reggie's thrusting cock  
Moving at a steady pace Reggie fucked Ash's cum slicked hole thoroughly enjoying himself

Ash had stopped kissing Paul as he had his head thrown back moaning out loudly as he thrust back on Reggie's cock as he fucked him  
Speeding up Reggie let out a groan "Fuck I am close"

"so am I" Ash moaned out as his cock twitched wildly his balls pulled tight as he was pounded  
Paul slid down and took Ash into his mouth, while Reggie's thrusts became erratic as he approached the end

Ash cried out as Paul took his cock into his mouth pushing over the edge as he blew his load his hole clenching around Reggie's pounding cock  
Reggie moaned and shot his own load into Ash's pulsating hole while Paul drank down the cum

Ash moaned and shook as he panted heavily "fuck...that...was...awesome" he got out between the pants  
"Yeah" panted both brothers as the caught their breath before deciding to head into the living room still naked where they found an egg and note on the table

Ash smiled and ran over to the note and read it before cheering and grabbing the egg the note landing in full view of the brothers  
Both brothers blushed when they read the note

'Merry Christmas boys, hope you enjoyed your fun~Santa' the note read and farther down 'p.s. the egg is for Ash, your presents are outside'  
Moving to get dressed the boys went outside to see what their gifts were with Ash holding his egg close

Outside were two sleds with harnesses that could be hooked up to any pokemon strong enough to pull them  
The rest of the day was spent playing, smiling and enjoying each others company


	6. Tower

Clemont was giddy because Ash was spending Christmas with him in the tower

Ash was just as excited as Clemont wondering what gizmos the nerdy blonde might have stashed here that he couldn't bring on their travels  
Clemont showed Ash his lab forgetting about some of his more personal inventions

Ash chuckled as he spotted what could only be a vibrator "get a little lonely?" he teased Clemont as he pointed to it  
Blushing Clemont stuttered and hoped it was not the vibe with Ash written on it

Ash walked over to it and picked it up and looked at the bottom of it eyes widening as he reads his own name then examines it closer "looks like you've been a naughty boy Clemont" he says and tosses it to him "you even got my size right" he said with a knowing look  
Fumbling and falling down while trying to catch the vibrator Clemont began to look scared thinking Ash would hate him

"show me" Ash says looking at him hungrily "I wanna watch you use it"  
Blushing and looking down Clemont was frozen in shock and his own cock was hard as rock

"you want some help?" Ash asked as he stalked over with his cock bulging clearly in his pants  
Clemont felt his pulse quicken and his body get hot

Ash was by now standing over Clemont "come now need to be so shy" he said as he got down on the others level and lifted his face to stare into his eyes "show me how you use it"  
Reaching up Clemont pulled the Zipper of his outfit down revealing pale skin and tight black bikini briefs

"very nice" Ash said as his underwear is exposed and he lightly kisses Clemont as he runs a hand along his neck  
Moaning into the kiss Clemont pulled a bottle of lube out to prepare himself

Ash pulled back so he could watch as he palmed his own bulge and licked his lips as he looked over Clemont's mostly exposed body  
Leaning forward with his ass in the air, Clemont slid the thin fabric covering his hole to the side before working a finger in

Ash shivered "that is so hot" he said licking his lips as he watched the boy's finger disappear into his hole  
Moaning out Clemont slowly worked two more fingers in stretching his hole out and putting on a show for Ash

"god your beautiful" Ash says having slipped his cock out and stroking as he watched Clemont prep his hole for the dildo that other than color was an exact match for his cock  
Removing the fingers with a groan Clemont lubed the replica before sliding it into place

Ash watched on letting out a groan as he watched the vibrator slide into the well prepped hole "fuck that's hot"  
Clemont worked his hole moaning Ash's name the whole time

"Yeah that's it, just a bit longer and I'll give you the real thing" Ash said as he stopped stroking and grabbed the lube to slick himself up  
"Please Ash" begged Clemont as he stained his underwear with pre

"okay, but only cause you begged so prettily" Ash says as he moves Clemont's hand and pulls the replica free and slide his real cock into the boy's warm hole with a groan  
Clemont let out a loud moan as his hole was penetrated by a real cock for the first time, his own cock and nipples hard in pleasure

Ash moaned as he bottomed out and laid his body over Clemont's back "so how do you like the real thing?" he asked into his ear as he slid a hand to his cock and the other to play with one of his nipples  
Panting Clemont said "It is better than I dreamed it would be" while pushing his hips back towards Ash

Ash moaned and started thrusting in and out of Clemont's hole pounding him at the same pace as he'd done with the dildo  
Clemont moaned as his cock leaked more pre and hs balls started to draw up

Ash moaned as he pounded Clemont's hole and palmed his clothed erection feeling the pre soaking them as he teased his nipples and nibbled on his ear  
With a loud groan Clemont shot his load, causing his hole to squeeze down on the thrusting cock

Ash moaned out and shoved all in as he blew his load into the clenching heat "CLEMONT!" he cried out as he flooded his hole  
Clemont panted as his insides were painted white from the torrent of cum

Ash panted as he held himself up "fuck that was good" he said as he slowly pulled out and pushed the replica in so his cum wouldn't leak out  
Struggling to stand, Clemont asked "Bed?" as he wobbled from the aftershocks of pleasure

"yeah" Ash said as he picked Clemont up "point the way" he said holding the boy  
The boys made their way to Clemont's bed where they cuddled together before falling Asleep for the night

the next morning there was a pile of boxes at the end of the bed and a note leaning against the one on top Ash read the note and laughed passing it to Clemont  
'for those lonely nights~Santa' it read with a picture of Clemont prepping himself the night before attached with the dildo clearly being thrust into his hole  
Looking in the Box Clemont was shocked to see dildos with names written on them and three very large ones without names

Ash saw them too and tilted his head "looks like Santa knows who I'll be meeting" he said looking forward to who those cocks belonged to  
The largest one was also the most unique it was colored like a candy cane

Ash looked at it and blushed "you don't think that's..." he trailed off


	7. Ski Lodge

Alain smiled as Ash tried to get the hang of the snowboard

Ash was a little unsteady on the and kept falling onto his ass which was getting cold  
Showing Ash the proper way to stand and keep his balance

Ash wobbled a bit as he worked it out managing to stay on his feet but still looking a little unsteady

Lining his body up Alain pressed up close to Ash and said "that is it, just stay calm"

Ash let out a quiet moan at the closeness and tried to do as Alain said calming himself by taking deep breaths "okay, think I've got it"  
Letting go Alain laughed as Ash stayed upright on his board

"Yay!" Ash cheered pumping his victory sign only to fall on his ass in the snow with a laugh  
After getting a few trips down the slopes the boys retired to their room in the Lodge

Ash shivered as he warmed by the fireplace in the room with a blanket around his shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate "that was fun, thanks for teaching me Alain!"  
"No problem Ash" Alain said as he stripped to take a shower

Ash watched him strip licking his lips hiding it behind his cup as he took a sip his cock twitching slightly as Alain's skin was exposed  
Alain removed his pants before bending over and taking off his socks

Ash licked his lips as Alain's ass was framed by his underwear and he couldn't look away as his cock hardened more making a noticeable bulge in his pants  
Finishing the removal of his clothes Alain walked into the shower saying "I am going to relax in the shower it will probably be a while"

"okay" Ash said watching his ass as he walked into the other room now with a raging hard on  
Alain turned the water on letting steam fill the room as he relaxed unaware of what Ash was doing with his scarf

Ash had grabbed Alain's scarf and held one end to his face sniffing it as he stroked his cock with the other end imagining that it was his hand on his cock as he leaked pre onto it  
The bathroom was filled with steam as Alain let out a sigh from the pleasing heat

Ash was really into it as he'd moved so he could hump the scarf and had the other end on the couch as he shoved his nose into it and fingered himself  
Alain breathed in deeply and decided to save Ash some hot water so turning off the shower he looked in the mirror at his body and appreciated the firm muscle built up over his journey

Ash was moaning loud enough that with the water off Alain could hear him as he fingered himself and humped his scarf coating it in pre  
The sight that greeted Alain when he left the bathroom made his cock jump to it's full 10 inches  
Ash was so into it that he didn't even notice Alain enter the room as he continued fingering himself and humping his scarf  
Moving closer Alain got into a position so he could lean forward and rim Ash before he grabbed Ash's hand and pulled it out, replacing the fingers with his own tongue

"Oh fuck!" Ash yelped at the sudden change before moaning and pushing back towards Alain's tongue  
Reaching up Alain pinched Ash's nipples while memorizing every crevice of his hole

Ash moaned out loudly as his nipples were teased and pushed back more on the questing tongue "so good"  
Moving so he was over Ash and his cock kissed Ash's hole Alain asked "Do you want me to stop?"

"don't you dare" Ash said as he turned to look at Alain his eyes hazy with lust and he pushed back on the cock managing to pop the head into his hungry hole  
With a groan Alain fed the rest of his cock to Ash in one thrust

"Oh god!" Ash moaned out in pleasure as his hole clenches gently on his cock  
Working up a pace Alain kissed Ash and reached one hand to stroke him

Ash moaned into the kiss enjoying the pleasure of being fucked and getting stroked as one  
Alain pounded Ash for over two hours loving the warm hole

Ash was a moaning mess and his cock was leaking pre like crazy coating Alain's scarf thoroughly as he pushed back on the thrusting cock and into the stroking hand  
With a moan Alain shot his load into Ash and sealed it with a kiss  
Ash moaned and came onto Alain's scarf hard as he kissed back  
Alain lifted Ash and moved to the bed cuddling with the boy  
Ash snuggled up to Alain as the fell asleep wondering what Santa would be leaving this time  
All over the world Gifts where delivered but certain people received special gifts

Brock found a package which held a pair of tight shorts along with a bow tie when he awoke  
Tracey found a jockstrap and Apron for his gift, that said kiss the painter   
Max found a pair of speedos which had a holster for his pokenav  
Paul and Reggie both got matching leather Briefs and harness, making Paul blush  
Clemont found a jockstrap which had straps to lock in his dildos which made him blush hard even as he slipped it on  
Alain was cuddled up with Ash content, when the need to use the bathroom hit him  
Ash in his sleep though refused to let Alain go and stayed cuddled tightly to him  
Shaking Ash, Alain said "come on, let go, I need to piss"  
Ash mumbled in his sleep but stayed tightly cuddled up  
Alain struggled and managed to get Ash half awake

"huh?" Ash said confused in his mostly asleep mind and thought Alain just wanted some more fun and slid down to suck on his cock before dozing back off while sucking on him  
"Oh fuck" Alain cussed, unable to hold back his piss any longer, the flow was just right to not overflow out of Ash's mouth

Ash made a weird noise in his sleep and started to swallow the yellow liquid down  
Alain blushed as Ash drank his piss and made tiny noises trying not to move, when the stream suddenly increased in pressure

Ash woke as the piss hit the back of his throat and gulped it down finding it oddly okay letting out a small hum  
Finally done with his morning piss, Alain blushed when he saw Ash's big eyes staring up at him

"um...that was okay" Ash said with a blush before letting out a burp and his face screwed up "that tasted better going down"  
Blushing still Alain noticed two boxes and a note at the end of the bed, moving to read the note he blushed even harder and asked "what Dildo?"

Ash grabbed the note to give it a read 'Hope you had fun~Santa' and further down 'p.s. I've added his name to his dildo' he chuckled and explained his Christmas presents from years past  
Opening the boxes made Alain blush even harder, for he had received a full body leather Harness and a leather version of his scarf

Ash meanwhile had gotten a speedo which was missing the ass along with a pair of cuffs with rings obviously meant to be used to connect them  
The boys stared at each other knowing they would both wear their gift but not sure who would go first


	8. School

It was Christmas eve and Kiawe was demonstrating for Ash how a Z move normally worked so when he finally took and beat the challenges he'd be able to do it with less dificulty  
Ash had a hard time focusing as he saw each movement in Kiawe's muscles and it made him blush

Kiawe noticed and stopped "are you even paying attention?" the calm dark skinned boy asked  
Blushing Ash stuttered "of course I am"

Kiawe snorted but decided to just get back to showing Ash taking care to move slow enough for the boy to follow along  
Ash blushed as Kiawe's shorts slipped slightly down his hips showing his V-Line

Kiawe noted the blush and sighed "are you watching me or just staring at my ass?"  
Blushing and letting out a small chuckle Ash said "I am not staring at your Ass" and under his breath added "I am staring at your crotch"

Kiawe quirked an eyebrow "I have very good hearing you know" he said with a smirk  
Looking down in shame Ash made to leave the room thinking Kiawe would no longer want anything to do with him

Kiawe quickly grabbed Ash's arm and pulled the boy to him "I didn't say I minded" he said in a breathy whisper right next to the boy's ear  
Letting out a moan Ash leaned into Kiawe's body loving the warmth

Kiawe held the boy and started kissing along his neck "did you like what you saw?"  
Nodding Ash groaned as his pants became too tight for comfort

Kiawe felt the bulge and smirked as he groped Ash "seems this is a little eager to say hi"  
Moving his hips back in surprise Ash, was shocked to discover Kiawe's own hard clothed cock

"mine wants to say hi too" Kiawe said with a chuckle as he continued rubbing and squeezing Ash's bulge while also grinding his own into the boy's clothed ass  
Ash begged "Please stop teasing me" while panting in pleasure

Kiawe smiled and reached into Ash's shorts and stroked his cock firmly yet gently  
Quickly turning around Ash wrapped his arms around Kiawe's neck and pulled him into a kiss

Kiawe quickly dominated the kiss as he slid Ash's shorts down and continued stroking his cock as he groped his ass with his free hand  
Bucking into Kiawe, Ash spread his legs giving more access to his hole

Kiawe smiled and slid a finger in as he continued stroking Ash's cock as he mapped out the boy's mouth with his tongue  
Groaning Ash tried to warn Kiawe that he was cumming, right before he shot his load into the stroking hand

Kiawe let go of Ash's cock as he slid his pants down and coated his cock with his cum "on your back" he ordered as he pulled his fingers from Ash's hole  
Ash moved as fast as he could to follow the order but had to admire the dark 11 inch cock now covered in cum

Kiawe smirked and twitched it a couple times before lining it up to Ash's hole "you ready?"  
"Yes" Ash panted out as his hole twitched in anticipation of the stretching

Kiawe smiled and slowly pushed in as he kept a close eye on Ash's face for any signs of discomfort  
Letting out a moan, Ash pushed back on the invading cock

Kiawe smirked at how easily Ash stretched and pushed in a bit faster moaning at how tight the boy still was  
Ash pulled Kiawe down so he could bury his face in the strong neck

Kiawe bottomed out rather quickly and started a slow pace as he moved in and out of Ash's tight hole  
Enjoying the strong thrust Ash started sucking on Kiawe's neck in pleasure

Kiawe moaned as Ash sucked on his neck and slowly increased his pace as he fucked the boy  
Ash clenched his hole tighter to make Kiawe moan out

Kiawe groaned as the hole clenched around him and pounded even harder as he felt his climax build  
Moving his mouth up Ash stole another passion filled kiss  
Kiawe once more dominated it as he reached down to stroke Ash's cock again as he continued his now fast and hard pounding  
Groaning Ash shot his load onto Kiawe's defined Abs

Kiawe groaned as Ash's hole clenched tightly around him and thrust all in before blowing his load into the boy  
Ash let his head fall back smiling at Kiawe he panted out "that was fun"

"yeah it was" Kiawe also panted out as he pulled from Ash and collapsed beside him  
They slept through the night in each others embrace and woke to find two gifts and a note next to them

Kiawe grabbed the note and chuckled before his eyes went wide "Dildo?" he asked handing the note to Ash  
the note read 'Hope you enjoyed the hot head~Santa' and further down 'p.s. his name has been added to the appropriate dildo'

Explaining as he opened the gift Ash was surprised to find a shirt and shorts in the box, the shirt was red with green writing spelling out Santa's favorite Elf

Kiawe chuckled before opening his own gift which contained a pair of red leather shorts along with a red and white leather wrapped fire stick "nice"

Ash smiled and knew next year would be amazing


	9. Home

This year Ash was home alone in Pallet Town drinking a warm mug of cocoa as snow fell from the sky

"Don't stay up too late now dear" Delila said kissing Ash's forehead before slipping upstairs to her room ready for bed  
Ash nodded and stared out at the night sky till his eyelids grew heavy and closed

As soon as his eyes closed a gold and white light surrounded him and with a poof of snow which never met the floor he was gone  
Hearing the tinkling of bells slowly woke Ash from his peaceful slumber

"Greetings Ash it's good to finally meet" a buff man who was quite tall and wearing a red furred jacket that if closed would almost look like a beard said in a deep rumbling yet cheery voice  
Ash looked in amazement and whispered "Santa" before blushing a cute rosey color

"Indeed I am Ash" Santa said with a chuckle at the boy's blush as he approached him showing that under his coat he wore no shirt and suspenders went over his shoulders keeping his baggy pants up  
Ash moved and hugged Santa before saying "thank you for the last few years"

"You are most welcome, it's the least I could do after the wonderful shows you put on for me" he said with a hearty chuckle as he hugged the boy back with his big strong arms  
Feeling the hard Chest, Ash let out a moan and his hands moved to grab the big pecs

Santa chuckled and let the boy feel him up "you know for a boy at the top of the Nice list you're quite Naughty" the man teased as he moved a hand down and groped Ash's whole ass with it  
Ash groaned as the massive hand cupped his ass and massaged it before replying "and for Santa you are ripped" ending on a moan

"I couldn't lift the bags if I wasn't" Santa said in the same cheery tone as he pointed out the window showing a room filled with red sacks overflowing with presents  
Not even that made Ash stop grinding into Santa and trying to slip his own pants down

Santa Just chuckled and undid his suspenders letting his pants fall as he removed Ash's pants  
Ash saw the flesh version of his 15 inch dildo and moaned

"You like my candy cane?" Santa teased referring to his dildo replica as his cock twitched in the open air as he rubbed the boy's bare ass with his hand  
"can I taste it?" Ash asked staring down as his mouth drooled and his hole twitched

"of course you may" Santa said and let go of the boy so he could kneel before him as he shrugged off his coat showing he had tattoos on his arms one saying naughty and the other nice  
Ash slid the massive slab of man meat into his mouth and started gently nursing on it

"Yeah that's it get it nice and wet" Santa said with a bright smile and a moan as he watched Ash suck on his large cock  
Working his mouth on the large cock made Ash remember all the times he had practiced with the dildo and made his cheeks turn red

Santa chuckled as he knew what the boy was thinking "come on now we both know you can take it all" he lightly teased the brunette  
With a little effort Ash sunk his lips all the way down the shaft burying his nose in Santa's pubes

"Yeah that's it, finger your hole make it ready for me" Santa ordered as he rubbed Ash's head lightly as he sucked and slobbered on his large cock  
Ash slid a finger in making a rumbling moan escape his chest and vibrate his throat

Santa let out a moan as Ash moaned around his cock and he started leaking pre into his mouth  
With little thought, Ash started to bob his mouth along the shaft and moan at the taste

"Yeah that's it" Santa encouraged as he watched the boy add another finger to his hole  
Ash could feel Santa's huge balls smack his chin with every return to the base of the cock

Santa let out another moan "okay on all fours you've earned a treat" he said to Ash with a smile  
Pulling off, strands of saliva stayed connected to Ash's mouth and Santa's cock

Santa smirked at how lewd it looked as he watched the strands snap and coat the boy's lips  
Moving into position Ash made it so his head was down and his ass was up in the air

"Such a good boy" Santa said as he rubbed Ash's ass with his large hands "you ready for me?" he asked as he lined up his cock to the boy's hole  
"Yes" Moaned out Ash as he felt the heat of the huge cock on his hole

Santa slowly started pushing in groaning at the tightness and loving the view as Ash's hole stretched wide around his large cock  
Wiggling Ash moaned as he felt the stretch go so deep in him and moved his hands to his belly

Santa chuckled at Ash's motion "yes that is my cock" he said as he continued pushing in  
Groaning Ash felt the slight bulge of the cock in his stomach and Santa's huge balls covering his own

"You like my candy cane?" Santa asked as he bottomed out and stilled so Ash could get used to the stretch  
Ash pushed himself up and said "Can I ride your candy cane Santa?"

"Of course" Santa said as he gripped Ash's waist and moved so the boy was straddling him backwards  
With gravity now aiding in forcing Santa deeper Ash moaned as another inch sunk into his hole

Santa smiled and rubbed Ash's back "yeah that's it, ride the North Pole"   
Starting a slow rhythm Ash rode Santa moaning as his prostate was abused

"This was so worth the wait" Santa moaned out as Ash rode his cock the tight hole squeezing him just right  
Ash smirked and used a trick taught to him by Kiawe, turning around so he was now facing Santa with out ever stopping his rhythm

"Shit, knew that hot head would be good for ya" Santa said appreciatively as he slid a hand behind Ash's head and leaned up to kiss him deeply as the boy bounced on his cock  
Moaning at the taste of chocolate and Peppermint, Ash let his load go, shooting cum onto Santa's abs

Santa groaned but held back on cuming wanting Ash to blow at least once more as he continued kissing him deeply  
Ash moved his hands to grip Santa's pecs as he continued to bounce on the large cock

Santa pulled back from the kiss and groaned as he used all his willpower to hold back his climax as Ash groped him and bounced on his cock  
Ash felt his second orgasm coming and moaned out "Santa"

"Yes cum for me" Santa moaned out as he thrust up into Ash hitting right on his prostate and slid along it  
Ash shot a load of cum that went all the way to his own face as his prostate was abused

Santa moaned out Ash's name as he came hard flooding the boy's hole with his cum which he'd been saving up all year  
Groaning Ash felt his stomach bulge from the massive amount of cum feeling him  
Santa panted and rubbed Ash's face with one of his large hands smearing the boy's cum as he did so  
Smiling Ash hugged Santa and passed out from exhaustion

As the boy slept Santa cleaned the boy up and sent him back home fully dressed and with a present  
The next morning Ash woke in his own bed and for a moment thought it was a dream until the cum sloshed in his belly

At the end of his bed sat his present with a note that read 'Thanks for the fun~Santa'  
Wondering what could be a better present then last night Ash opened the gift in excitement

Inside was an album filled with pictures from his various sexual encounters over the years and in the very back were two with Santa, one the moment he pulled off his cock and the other the second time he came while riding him, there was also a blank spot at the very back of the book  
Ash blushed and wondered what the blank slot was for


End file.
